


The Angry Heir

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 The Lost Heir Job, Fury Tara, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Protective Eliot Spencer, Shifter Eliot, Short & Sweet, Trust Issues, Werewolf Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: While Eliot had been impressed with the con Tara had run on them, it wasn't exactly the best way to build trust. Neither was walked up to him and demanding to know what he was.
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Angry Heir

Tara

Eliot curled his lip as he saw her strutting her way through the pub with the check Nate had just cut her between her fingers. He didn't care how smooth she had been, he didn't care how good she was, he didn't care that Sophie had sent her. Conning them had put the fury grifter in his bad graces right off the bat.

But despite his best attempts to project what Hardison liked to call his aura of grump, Tara was headed straight for him.

“I was hoping to get you to myself,” she purred, sliding into the seat next to the shifter and running one finger down his arm.

Taking a sip of his beer in a manor that had sent many hardened criminals running for the door, Eliot glared at the blond grifter. “What do you want, Tara.”

Tara raised an eyebrow and dropped her flirtatious smile with a shrug. “Sophie said you guys were the best. Parker screams wind sprite, Hardison is your classic elctro-wiz-nerd and only a psychic could be as suck up as Nate. But you. You I can't get a read on.”

Tara tilted her head and her eyes turned into two balls of fire.

Eliot quickly looked away and grimaced at the smirk in the fury’s voice.

“You've got as much guilt on you as you do blood, I’m not one to judge but that is a rather intriguing combo for our line of work,” she said, turning away to accept a shot from the bartender.

Eliot risked a look back and saw Tara smiling at him, her eyes back to their usual pale blue. “Fury and ex-FBI is an interesting combo in our line of work,” he grumbled in answer.

“Seeking justice and punishing the guilty didn't pay the bills,” Tara said with a shrug, not quite managing to cover her surprise that the hitter had pegged her as a fed. “And being able to see all the darkest parts of people makes them such easy marks.”

“I can imagine,” Eliot muttered, making a mental note to ask an old colleague if she had anything to block a fury’s penance stare.

“Come on, Eliot!” Tara wined, fluttering her eyelashes and stroking the hitters hand. “I told you mine, you have to tell me yours.”

Pulling his hand free, Eliot finished his beer and glanced around to make sure no humans were looking his way. Satisfied, he shifted and growled at the grifter. “If you hurt my pack, I’ll kill you.”

Dropping his shift, Eliot turned his back on Tara and stormed out of the bar.

“An eclipser,” Tara murmured to herself, “now I'm even more intrigued.”


End file.
